Forever is an Eternity
by wheredoesithurt
Summary: Continuation of Twilight with an alternate ending. What if Edward didn't suck the venom out in time? The only wish Bella has is to be with Edward forever. She gets that chance. But will it necassarily be a good thing?


A/N: Okay, so I was inspired by my friend, and I literally wrote this in five minutes. This is kind of what I wished would have happened at the end of the first book, but in Stephanie Meyer's words instead. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you'd like me to continue. As of now, I'm unsure as if I should keep going with it, although I do have many ideas.

This basically leads off from after James has bitten her and she is turning. Edward is still trying to decide what he should do, and of course, Bella doesn't want him to do anything about it and just let her become one of them. What if Edward was too late to save her?

--

**Forever is an Eternity**

**Prolouge**

The feeling was intense as it pulsed through her veins, the venom cold like steel. She could almost taste it in her mouth, the taste of a mixture of blood and metal that no human person could ever forget. It was strong and unnerving. It stung. Her eyes watered as she cried out, clenching her hand into a fist, trying to force the pain out of her body. Her nerves felt like they were on fire as it began to spread through her entire body. She could feel it on her skin, the fire of the pain and the ice of the venom, searching for her blood, finding it, and taking over her like some sort of rabid monster.

Her eyes opened for a moment, pleading. She could barely see Edward through her glossy vision as the tears formed unwillingly. Alice let go of her hand then, and she realized she was biting on her lip, tearing the skin there and causing it to form a small pool of blood to form at the corner of her mouth.

"Alice, go," Carlisle said, concerned, his eyes focused solely on Edward though. "I'll take care of everything."

"But-"

Carlisle gave her a look, and Alice sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do, not when Bella was bleeding everywhere, from her leg, from her arm, and now, from her lip. She was beginning to feel like she was losing control. The blood—the smell was intoxicating as it filled the air. So, she nodded, giving a quick look to Edward.

_Don't worry, Edward. You'll do what you feel is right_, she thought. She didn't have to look at him to know that he heard it. She never had to. And then she left, a sudden intense desire to make sure that bastard was truly dead.

"What's my other option?" Edward asked, his eyes never leaving Bella's face as she screamed for him, convulsing as another shock went through her, the venom continuing to spread itself mercifully throughout her now fragile body.

Her voice felt scratchy as she tried to grab a hold of Edward's hand. "Edward, please," she whispered, pleading. She was trying desperately to form the words, but she felt her vision dimming, the spinning in her head making her feel faint.

He ignored her. "Let the transformation continue," Carlisle told him. "Or you can suck the venom out. You'll find the strength to stop, Edward, but we don't have much time. She only has minutes left."

"Don't," Bella said, her voice barely a whisper this time. "Edward, don't. I-"

"What if I can't stop though?" Edward said, interrupting her, worried. "What if I kill her?" He swallowed the lump in his throat as Bella's hand found his, and he held onto it as if he was trying to hold onto her life. He wouldn't cry, not right now. "I can't lose her, Carlisle."

"You won't," Carlisle said. He tied the piece of cloth around her leg in an effort to stall the blood loss. "You'll find the will inside of you to stop."

Edward shook his head. "I can't," he said nervously. "I'll kill her, I know it, Carlisle. I'm not like you. I'm not strong."

Bella screamed. She closed her eyes, using all her strength to stay awake, to convince Edward not to do something so incredibly stupid. She wanted this, as painful as it was. She wanted to be with him forever. And knowing that he didn't want the same was a feeling worse than the venom running through her veins.

"Don't," she said again. "Edward, please, it's already happening." She tried to find the will to continue, her voice sounding foreign to her ears. The pain was beginning to fade. She was feeling more numb now than anything else. "Just let it happen."

He looked down at her, his throat tight. "I can't, Bella," he said. "I can't let you become a monster on my account, not if I can help it."

She forced a smile, a small laugh vibrating through the room as another convulsion ran through her body. "I'm dying anyway. Each day, I come closer to death. It's already happening, Edward. If you just let it be, I can be with you forever. You won't have to worry about me anymore. You won't have to wonder if something is going to happen to me, if tomorrow is going to be the day that I leave this world. I can be with you forever. I want that, so much more than you could ever imagine. Do you?"

He ran a hand across her forehead, kissing her gently on her temple. He was lost. He glanced at Carlisle, hoping for help, but his father of sorts ignored his call, and he knew what he was trying to tell him. This was all his decision.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said sadly. He closed his eyes, feeling for her arm. He didn't have to see to know where her wound was. He could feel it, smell it, breathe it in. He pressed his mouth again it gently and she screamed in pain as his lips came in contact with her torn skin.

Within seconds, she felt her world fading. It was becoming so much harder now to focus on the venom, on Edward's lips as he opened his mouth, intent on sucking the pain away from her body.

And with that, she fell into darkness, her heart breaking as she felt like she'd never see him again, never feel him again, never kiss him again, never—never.


End file.
